Celebrating Christmas
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: I looked strangely at Marco as he stared at me with surprise written all over his face. "What do you mean that you don't know what Christmas is?" He asked, surprised. "I have never celebrated it. What is it?" I just asked as I glared at him.


This is dedicated to blsckdemonqueen, who requested this fanfic. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this one! (Although I must admit that I'm not particularly fond of this one). Onwards!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda does.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I looked strangely at Marco as he stared at me with surprise written all over his face.

"What do you mean that you don't know what Christmas is?" He asked, surprised.

"I have never celebrated it. What is it?" I just asked as I glared at him. Had he not heard me? Had he even paid any attention at all?

Marco shook his head and then looked around, with a mocking and yet friendly smile on his face.

"Ace, Ace, Ace, you don't know what you've been missing all these years. You have no idea. Did you even receive any presents at all when you were a kid? Did you even have a childhood?" He asked.

I just glared at him as I remembered the times when I had been with Luffy and Sabo, and soon a smile found its way to my face.

"Yes, thank you very much Marco" I immediately replied.

"Don't you even care about celebrating it?" He asked with surprise.

"No" I just replied.

Marco laughed. "That's a lie, you'll now see just what you have been missing" He then said before turning around and calling Thatch. "Thatch! Get the decorations! Ace has never celebrated Christmas!" He shouted.

I immediately heard the other man laugh quite loudly, and soon many other people joined him.

"I'll get them immediately Marco!" He shouted back.

I almost growled and walked away, wondering just what I had done to deserve this.

Hours passed, and I suddenly found myself sitting right in front of an enormous Christmas tree. Who knew that that thing had been kept inside the ship all this time. Marco and the others had been decorating the ship all the morning and quite a big part of the afternoon, and after that had been finished activities had started. He had, of course, forced me to participate, but I wasn't really enjoying myself. Food had been cooked in huge quantities, and many of my crewmates were eating quite happily.

"See, Christmas is fun, isn't it Ace?" I heard one of my crewmates say with quite a happy tone of voice".

I didn't reply, and I just stared at the enormous and heavily decorated tree with a blank expression, ignoring the songs that were being sung by several people at the moment.

"So you haven't realised yet how much fun Christmas is yet?" Marco suddenly asked while still sitting down quite close by to where I was.

"No" I stated as I turned around and stared blankly at him.

"You don't know what you're missing, Ace" Thatch then said. "Marco, now we can exchange the presents, right?" He asked.

Marco grinned. "Yes, it's time now" He said with a low tone of voice. He suddenly jumped on his feet. "Hey! Like every year it is now the time where we exchange the presents!" He shouted.

Loud cheers immediately greeted him as my fellow brothers and sisters suddenly started getting presents from seemingly nowhere. I looked at them with amusement, wondering what was inside the packages.

"Here you have, Ace" I suddenly heard Thatch say "Merry Christmas" He then added, as he handed me a package.

"B-but" I started saying, as I stared at the present, surprised.

"Take it, it's yours" The other male just said, with a grin on his face.

I smiled and started opening it. I soon found it to be a dagger that we had gotten from a treasure quite recently. I smiled as I held the object between my hands, finding myself to be incredibly happy, not because of the object in itself, but because of the intention behind it. Marco soon handed me another present. I immediately turned around and looked at him.

"But I don't have anything for you or Thatch" I immediately said with a twinge of worry.

They both immediately grinned. "It doesn't matter, it's Christmas anyway. You can always give us a present next year anyways" Marco said with a contagious grin.

I smiled at this and immediately thanked them with a grin on my face. Maybe Christmas wasn't as bad as I had supposed that it would be at first. I couldn't wait for next year's celebration to arrive already.


End file.
